


Blood Red Eyes

by katara



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack???, Day Four, M/M, Parody, Twilight AU, Vampire!Rin, dubcon, haru is an idiot, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform, rinharuweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katara/pseuds/katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About three things Haru was absolutely positive.<br/>One, Rin Matsuoka was a vampire.<br/>Second, there was a part of him and Haru didn’t know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for his blood.<br/>And third, Haru was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with his canines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for rinharuweek DAY FOUR  
> Prompt: Myths & Supernatural  
> This is Twilight parody basically.

About three things Haru was absolutely positive.

One, Rin Matsuoka was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him and Haru didn’t know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for his blood.

And third, Haru was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with his canines.

* * *

Haru gasped from behind his binoculars. Those sharp canines... and scarlet colored irises could only mean one thing. Haru shifted his binoculars accidently and got an eyeful of his crotch. Hmm.. not bad, he thought zooming in a bit more. God knows those skinny jeans left little to the imagination. Suddenly a face popped up in front of him.

"You know I can see you staring at my crotch."

Haru slowly removed the binoculars from his eyes and looked up. Standing in front of him was Rin Matsuoka, the mysterious and hot new kid from Australia.  

"I wasn't staring at your dick outline."

"Really now?", sneered Sousuke, appearing out of nowhere. Didn't he realize what a cockblock he was being?

"I thought I saw blood on your t-shirt, surely I must have been wrong...", Haru said looking at Rin gaging his reaction. To his amusement, Rin turned pale and clutched his backpack strap tightly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your binoculars were pointed right at his-", Sousuke shot back, only to be interrupted by Rin, who grabbed Sousuke by the arm forcefully.

"Nice talk Haru! See you around!", Rin shouted, somehow managing to drag Sousuke's hulking figure along with him.

* * *

Rin sighed as he turned the corner and let go of Sousuke's arm. Sousuke was his best friend at Iwatobi High. They had met on the swimming club and had instantly bonded over making fun of Sr. Candia, their hellish Spanish teacher.  Rin felt close with him but lacked confidence to tell him about _that_.

 "What was that for?", Sousuke said hotly, his teal eyes boring holes into Rin.

 "Sousuke there's no need to get worked up over Haru. He's harmless.", Rin said, hoping Sousuke bought his lie. Sousuke shook his head dismissively.

 "Whatever you say..."

 "Ah- We're late for class! You'd better hurry!", Sousuke said, eyes widening as he checked his watch.

 "See you at lunch!", Sousuke called from over his shoulder as he jogged down the hallway. Rin halfheartedly waved, his mind preoccupied with one thing. _Haru._

 He was a total weirdo. The second Rin entered Iwatobi high school Haru had been following him around looking at him through those _god awful binoculars_ 24/7. But now Rin was positive that Haru knew about _that._ Rin looked at his schedule. First and second period Biology. It was all right; Rin was pretty good at Biology. Rin looked over at the back entrance and decided to make it quick.

 Rin briskly walked into the forest, looking for his destination. He stopped walking as he neared a small pond. This was where he went whenever he wanted to be alone. He sat by the lake for a good 10 minutes, staring at his reflection and throwing stones in the still water, watching the ripples. His eyes closed and he became drowsy when he heard the sound of a branch snapping behind him.

 Rin moved instantaneously, letting his instincts take over as he stood up in a split second and pushed the intruder into the pool. He looked down into the pool and was not so surprised to see.. Haru.

 A soaking wet Haru looked up at him, anger burning silently in his cerulean eyes. Rin decided it would probably be best if he broke the silence.

 "What are you doing here?"

 "I should be asking you that."

  _Touche._ Rin held out his hand to Haru. Haru looked at him once before grasping his hand firmly and pulling himself out of the pond. Haru's white button up was now soaked completely and clinging to Haru's slim frame. Rin felt himself staring and blushed when Haru peeled the wet shirt off of himself and wrung the shirt dry. Haru was a lot more built than he looked. His arm muscles became clear as he squeezed the shirt dry and in one fluid motion, hung the shirt over a tree. Once he had finished, he looked over at Rin expectantly.

 "Well?"

 "Huh?"

 "Aren't you going to give me your shirt?", Haru asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 "M- My shirt?", Rin questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

 "I thought vampires didn't get cold easily.", Haru said calmly. Rin gasped. This boy would be the death of him.

 "V- vampires? What are you talking about Haru?", Rin said turning red and looking at the shirt hung on the tree.

 "Let's cut to the chase Rin. You're impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale and your teeth are unnaturally sharp. I know what you are.", Haru said, his back turned to Rin.

 Rin gulped looking at Haru's back muscles. He could feel the urge for blood rushing through him again and Rin noticed that Haru had an extremely pleasant scent. No, not just pleasant. _Arousing._ He vaguely felt himself stepping towards Haru and circling his arms around Haru's waist. Haru stiffened in Rin's arms and sighed softly. Rin inhaled deeply and groaned lowly in Haru's ear as he felt the heat pooling in his lower regions. He was aware that everything was happening so fast but he couldn't control himself any longer.

 Rin was just about to pull away when suddenly he felt Haru rub his ass against his rapidly hardening crotch and moan out breathily. Rin hesitated before giving a slight roll of his hips. Rin inhaled sharply as Haru grinded back with an equal amount of vigor. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours until Rin broke away from Haru, breathing heavily. He stuck a finger in his mouth and checked his fangs. Sure enough, they were fully extended and throbbing with excitement.

 Haru turned around; he was a sight to see. His chest was heaving, and sometime in the process his pretty pink nipples had become hard. His cheeks were flushed, his lips stained red from biting them. Rin took in the view before ripping off his shirt, leaving his chest bare and throwing it at Haru.

 "I- I've got to go.", Rin said, turning around.

 "I thought vampires were sparkly.", Haru muttered, looking up at Rin.

 "Huh? Wait, don't tell me you're a twilight fan."

 Haru didn't reply.

 "Are you kidding me?!?", Rin exclaimed with exasperation as he threw his hands in the air. Rin turned on his heel and said one final goodbye before sprinting out of the forest.

 "Bye- wait, DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!!! YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!", Haru shouted. He sighed and began walking, blushing as he adjusted Rin's shirt on his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will contain teh smut ;)  
> Hope you liked it so far!  
> My tumblr is:  
> soumako-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
